Innovation
by dudedorey
Summary: Instead of ignoring the unnatural for the believable, Harry understood that he was different and embraced it. Harry will introduce changes to the world around him, and wont accept how things are 'supposed' to be. Don't expect regular updates, but they will come.
1. Beginning

**AN: Thank you for the support of my first story. If you have corrections or ideas/advice for a new writer, please P.M. me, I will be happy to at least read it, and fix any corrections I can. I'm more focused on writing a quality piece, so unfortunately unless my writing pace increases drastically, I wont post exceedingly often. I don't own Harry Potter, but I bet you already knew that.**

Summer 2006~ Privet Drive

This is the Story about a very normal family. In an average house, on an average street, in an average neighborhood, lived the Dursley family, plus Harry of course. They lived in a suburb south of London in a county called Surrey. The family would appear to be the epitome of normal to anyone who looked. Well, so long as anyone who looked didn't necessarily look too closely and maybe squinted, while looking through some hazy air, or a blurry window pane. Because the truth is that the family of three and an extra was quite abnormal, despite all of their posturing.

Vernon Dursley was a very large man, with a great bushy mustache that often quivered when he spoke, got mad, went to use the loo, scratch his nose, or any number of mundane activities he could perform. He often had a red face, whether because of his apocalyptic anger or because of the many favorable tumblers of whiskey he consumed. He was also a rather spiteful man. He hated anyone that wasn't exactly like him. Which typically consisted of people who were large, racist, or prejudiced in some manner, typically white Englishmen, who either lived in London, or near it all their lives, and wanted nothing to ever change in their lives. Vernon worked at a very boring firm called Grunnings. He often spent the whole day doing nothing but eating, yelling, and filling out paperwork, but the latter was a less important priority.

Petunia Dursley nee Evans, was an overly thin blonde women, with a long neck, and an often puckered face with a sneer on it. She spent most of her day shoving food down her sons face, and listening to, and spreading gossip. She hated anything that didn't fit into her small perfect world, and that typically ended up being her nephew Harry. Petunia Dursley also had an obsessive need to have everything in her house be meticulously clean, sometimes cleaning rooms of the house every day without fail, for weeks on end.

Dudley Dursley was a rotund boy, with large meaty everything's. While he was not quite there, he was almost as wide as he was big. Dudley didn't do much other than eat and watch the Telly, but he also enjoyed throwing tantrums, and hitting and stealing from his cousin Harry.

Harry Potter was a young boy. He was six years old, and quite small for his age. He had unruly black hair, that wouldn't lay flat, and piercing emerald eyes. Harry lived with his Aunt Petunia, his Uncle Vernon, and his Cousin Dudley. He lives in a cupboard under the stairs, along with the spiders and dust bunnies that also call it home.

Harry Potter was not a happy child. Then again, very few children would be happy under the same circumstances. There were multiple reasons for the soon to be six year olds misery at this moment. His birthday had just passed, and once again, nothing came of it. Harry had never celebrated his birthday. In fact he had only ever known his birthday since his teacher had mentioned it in passing during the previous school year. Harry had never gotten a present, he had never eaten birthday cake, nor had he celebrated the occasion with friends. Of course the boy would need to have friends first before he would be able to do so. But not having his birthday acknowledged, was not the most of his problems.

His second problem was that he had been told by his aunt that he was expected to start cooking breakfast every day for the new school year. Not that this was new, Harry had been put to work for as long as he could remember. Sweeping, polishing objects low to the ground, weeding, putting away Dudley's toys, and anything else his relatives could think had been 'taught' how to cook by his aunt, by her handing him a cook-book, and a dictionary, and telling him to figure it out. It was a good thing that Harry was a clever lad, otherwise he would have had even more problems than he already did, figuring out through context what some of the terms meant. She had given Harry more specific instructions on how to prepare the expected breakfast, but how she expected a soon to be six year old to cook, while requiring a stool to even reach the stove and the majority of the Fridge was anyone's guess. It didn't help that the expected breakfast meal in the Dursley home was nearly a dozen eggs, too much bacon to be good for anyone, a quarter of a loaf of bread, jam, syrup, and a myriad of other things. To make matters worse, it would be a rare day when Harry would be able to enjoy the fruits of his labors.

But the most important reason was that Harry was quite upset with his hair. It wasn't that the young boy was having a bad hair day, although it wouldn't necessarily be wrong to call it that either. Harry aunt had decided on her own that it was important to prepare for the new school year by looking their best. Petunia decided a good starting point would be to get the two boys a haircut. Her precious son got a trim that ended up making it look like someone had merely set a mop on top of a beach ball. But Harry was not so lucky in the Dursley Family adventure in hair trimming. In the Dursley's eternal war against Harrys rather unruly hair, it had been shaved all off except for one lock of hair "to cover up that ugly scar".

Harrys scar was one of many sources of contention between the small boy and his relatives. His uncle considered it abnormal, and that real scars don't look like that. His aunt just said that it was horrible, and did her best to hide it when she cared. Dudley didn't particularly care, but preferred calling his cousin Scary, instead of Harry, which was the epitome of funny to the blonde fluff ball. Harry however rather liked his Scar, it made him different, and anything that made Harry different, was grand in his books. Up until a few months ago, Harry would have done anything he could to just be normal, in an effort to fit in and be loved. But after a year of watching the other kids get picked up by their parents, of watching them celebrate birthdays, of them getting picked up, and patted on the head, and other such things, it did two things to Harry. One thing was that it intensified his desire to have his own family one day and love them, like his couldn't. The other thing was that he had a rather morbid realization for a 5 year old. Harry Potter knew in the spring of 2006, that he would never be loved by the Dursley's.

Not that Harry had failed to try and 'earn' love from his relatives, especially when he wasn't given love freely. He had done everything asked of him happily, hoping for a bit of praise, or some other form of acknowledgement other than a scowl, or a fist. Harry Had brought home the best marks he could in school, always trying his best to prove himself to his relatives. Getting smacked around for outdoing Dudley was a big part of his wake up call.

But overall, Harry was not a happy child. As the sun started poking its rays into the sleepy community in which privet drive existed, something special happened. After a long night of worrying about the new year of school, plus worrying over all of his normal problems, the uncomfortable ball of stress sitting in Harry's stomach had sparked an occurrence over the period of his restless sleep. In the quiet calm of the dawn hours, The precious silence was shattered by the screeching call of, "Boy! Wake up boy!" As the call spread through the house, Harry startled awake to a head full of hair.

Harry had gone to bed nearly shaved bald the night before, which was a condition not ordinarily reversed. Except for possibly waiting for the hair to grow back naturally that is. So it is not misunderstandable that Harry ended up quite flustered when, upon leaving his cupboard of a bedroom, he was yelled at, walloped, questioned, walloped, and thrown straight back into his cupboard for punishment.

Harry was currently cradling his left arm in an attempt to sooth some of the pain he was feeling, but more than just that, Harry was attempting to figure out what had happened. His Aunt and Uncle had mostly been incoherent in their questioning, but Harry had easily understood their clear displeasure in him. After the pain in his arm had gradually diminished and he had wiped away his tears, Harry had calmed down enough to try and understand what exactly he had done. Because no matter how stupid the 'reason' may be, his Aunt and Uncle typically had one behind their punishments. And so Harry sat on the cot in his small cupboard, occasionally sniffling, going over and over the possible reasons for his relative's displeasure. And in doing so, Harry, in a nervous habit of sorts, started running his hand through his hair. Of course it took the boy a while to even understand what was wrong with him being able to run his hand through his hair. Harry was upset, confused, and in pain. Still, Harry was a clever child, and he was quickly able to understand the simple fact that hair does not as a matter of fact grow back overnight.

In another Universe, or dimension, or timeline or whatever, Harry would have wanted to be 'normal' so bad, he would have done anything in hopes of being loved and accepted, even ignoring his own blatant uniqueness. But this Harry despised 'normal', he wanted to be different, he wanted to be special, he wanted anything that was different from his relatives. Harry knew something had happened to him. He knew the hair wasn't a wig, and he knew that someone hadn't done something stupid like glue hair onto his head. He pulled it, touched it, he even looked at it the best he could through the small bits of light that were coming through the vent on the door to his cupboard. After finally accepting that it was his real hair, he continued feeling his hair, marveling in its return to his head.

Harry knew that something odd had happened. But due to a lacking vocabulary, young Harry was unable to find the word to define such an event. But just knowing that this 'Thing' had happened would be enough for any child of his age, but Harry wanted more of this oddity. Even if his relatives hated whatever 'It' was, Harry was just more likely to pursue such an oddity. "What have You done?" "Freak" "Unnatural" "why did You do this?" The questions reverberated through his mind, and in the easy acceptance of children, even ignoring the usual taunts of his relatives, Harry assumed that he had been the one to make his hair grow back. Harry was naturally thrilled that one of his biggest wishes had been granted, his being special, but it was not enough. Harry needed more. And if Harry could make his hair grow once, who was to say that he wouldn't be able to do it again?

It wasn't that easy though. Due to one of Harry's recent punishments, the bare light bulb hanging down from the ceiling of his cupboard had been taken away. Not to mention that Harry did not have a mirror to count among some of his meager possessions. Of course he was already figuratively trying to figure out this power of his blind, but he didn't particularly want to do it literally either. But Harry forged ahead in his effort to learn how to utilize his new ability, and even a lack of sight couldn't stop him. Driven by his need to be different than his relatives, and a new found interest in having something unique to call his own, Harry concentrated and strained and practiced in the cold dark of his shelter. But willpower was quite literally all young Harry had going for him. He didn't have any technical know-how; in fact, he had no clue what he was doing at all. But despite a lack of a plan, or knowing what he was doing, Harry delved into the task he had set before himself.

During the hours the young boy would normally be day-dreaming of a Family coming to rescue him from his current life, or quietly humming along to some song he had heard. Harry had taken to concentrating as hard as he could on his hair, attempting to make it grow. Of course a newly 6 year old boy could only take so much mental strain before he would be forced to rest and let his thoughts wander. But even with the many breaks he would have to take to regain his ability to concentrate, the young boy was still unfairly locked in his room, and had nothing better to do with his time.

And so the young boy's days continued for the remnant of the summer. When he came out of his cupboard to empty the pot he used as a restroom in his room, he took the opportunity to look in the bathroom mirror, trying vainly to see if there was any change in his appearance. And at the end of the week it was the day for Harry to come out again after completing his punishment. After filling his stomach with water that didn't come from the dog bowl in his room, Harry took another opportunity to look into the mirror. He wasn't quite sure, but he felt that his hair was maybe an inch or two longer. Harry attempted desperately to not think that he was imagining any improvement, and aimed himself towards gaining a noticeable change, just so he would know it was real. Harry was still very pleased though, despite his possible misgivings, he felt almost certain something had happened, and he knew that he would succeed regardless.

It was important that Harry had learned at an early age to not show pleasure or any sign of real happiness around the Dursley's, otherwise, anything from a beaming smile to a bemused grin could have leaked out from behind the boys once again shaggy locks. But a few times being smacked around by a displeased Vernon was a good teacher in the art of keeping a neutral appearance. It wasn't that Harry hadn't been disciplined for a neutral appearance as well, but it was certainly a smaller amount of discipline than what happiness got him.

So Harry washed the sleep out of his eyes, and tried to wash himself quietly and quickly with the sink. , because the thing that all children dreaded had come. The first day of school was here, and Harry had to once again cook breakfast for his family. After getting the knots out of his back; or at least trying, and blinking the brightness out of his eyes, Harry went to the kitchen to create food that he would likely not be able to eat much of.

After getting splattered with cooking oil, burning a couple fingers, and getting a singular piece of toast for his troubles, Harry was on his way to school. He was carrying a threadbare pack that had originated in a goodwill box, and a half-filled in notebook and a couple broken pencils he had found. His hair a mess, clothes several times too big for him, and his shoes more tape than anything else, the boy watched the Dursleys family car driving past with a much too smug looking Dudley looking out at him as they drove on. Harry adjusted the weight on his back and absently went back to attempting to make his hair grow out during his trek to the nearby school.


	2. Discovery

**AN: Thank you for the support of my first story. If you have corrections or ideas/advice for a new writer, please P.M. me, I will be happy to at least read it, and fix any corrections I can. I'm more focused on writing a quality piece, so unfortunately unless my writing pace increases drastically, I wont post exceedingly often. I don't own Harry Potter, but I bet you already knew that.**

CH 2 Fall 2006

It had been two months since the night Harry had rapidly grown his hair out, and life had never been better for the 6 year old Harry Potter. That's not to say that Harry wasn't being punished any less. If anything, the opposite was true. But the reason Harry was so happy recently, was that he was learning how to control the hair growing power he had. It was not very fast, but with a lot of concentration, Harry would be able to grow his hair over time. He had recently started measuring his hair with a ruler he had nicked from Dudley's room, not that it would be missed of course.

Harry was decently sure that Dudley never used any of his school supplies voluntarily, and even though Dudley had plenty of his own pencils, and papers, and notebooks, the spoiled boy often only used the materials he could steal from his classmates. Of course the Dursley's would not dare have "their precious Diddy Dudleykins education be tainted by the Freak." Even with Harry in a different class than his cousin, the Dursleys influence still crept into Harry's time in school. While Harry may not have known about it, his teacher had already been influenced by the rumours that Petunia loved spreading about how Harry was such a horrible boy. Dudley and his gang also ended up chasing Harry all over the schoolyard during breaks and after school, under the guise of tag.

But despite all of the other troubles he may have experienced, Harry knew without a doubt in his mind that he could make his hair grow. Having that one special thing in Harry's life was enough to lighten the young boys troubled family and school life. Harry was now focused on learning to grow his hair out quicker and quicker. But the development that was really pushing through Harry's new grasp on his powers was learning to pull upon something deep inside of himself he had felt while changing his hairs length. Even though whatever it was felt thick and murky like pulling a length of rope through mud, he was getting better at accessing and utilizing it. Where is it had taken two days to maybe grow his hair an inch when he had begun, it now only take an hour. That was certainly a lot better than where it had started, but Harry was not satisfied. He would not stop until he could grow an inch a second if it was possible, and maybe not even stop there.

Unfortunately Harry had learned something else while exploring his power. He became hungrier when he was exercising his abilities ,and when Harry was really hungry, it became harder to use his gift. Harry was now stealing more and more food from the Dursleys, and if his uncle and cousin had not already eaten enough food for two families, he would have been caught a lot more than he already was. Harry was still given ample time to practice his powers when he was caught with disappearing food, and promptly thrown into his cupboard. But even if Harry didn't appear to grow all that much, or put on much weight, he was eating much more than he had before. It's just that all of the food Harry was eating, was going towards fueling the use of his ability. But his progress was showing even more than it had before. It didn't take another two months of misery and uncertainty to see even the barest of progress anymore, now he could practically feel himself improving.

While growing his hair out, and the inverse, 'sucking' it back into his scalp, was a rather uninteresting power, Harry was going to master it as much as he could. Harry knew of one thing that made him different and he was not going to let it go to waste. Harry was also learning through experience all about stealing food. He learned which things were best to burn at the Dursleys so he could return to pick it out of the trash. Harry considered it an even trade-off, punishment for more food and more opportunity to practice his powers. Harry also payed attention to which foods the Dursleys bought but didn't care about or didn't keep track of, and he was starting to get a general grasp of which foods gave him the most energy as well.

But Harrys never ending quest to fill his stomach did not begin and end with the Dursleys. He nabbed food from the many inattentive schoolchildren, never a lot, but enough to help him get by his usually meager lunches. He also enjoyed sometimes nabbing from the school teachers who gossiped about "that Potter boy" which was unfortunately a testament of the prowess of Petunias gossiping reach. Of course the teachers often as not blamed him, but without any proof, could do little to avenge their empty stomachs. So although Harry was only doing adequate work in the classroom, he was learning some valuable lessons; such as staying hidden in plain sight, and the value and utility of sticky fingers.

Growing and shrinking hair repeatedly, was not a fun activity for a curious and energetic young boy. Despite it being exhilarating to see improvement, it was still a rather dull and monotonous road to progress. It was also quite an irritating exercise, considering how hungry it inevitably made him, and how tiring it could be. One of the ways Harry offset the boredom and irritability of his practice was imagining all of the interesting ways his hair could look, sometimes switching his hair with people he knew, celebrities he had seen pictures of, and anything he could think of. And it was through his daydreaming that Harry had stumbled onto another facet of his power. During one of his practices in making his hair grow quicker, he happened to be imagining himself with a large black mohawk he had seen on the telly. Harry didn't actually 'watch' television, but he did happen to be cleaning the rooms with televisions, while they just happened to be playing an awful lot. Whilst imagining the different hairdo on himself, Harry had looked at the hand mirror he had 'found', and was startled to find the hair in the center of his head standing straight up, with the rest growing at a much slower rate down the rest of his head.

This incident opened up a whole world of opportunities to young Harry. His clever little mind knew now that if he could influence how his hair grew, who was to say what other bodily attributes he could affect. Maybe he could make his hair bright yellow, or maybe he could grow his fingernails and toenails, and he could be 6 feet tall. Of course thats not to say that he could really test it out easily. When Harry attempted to make some minor changes to other areas of his body, he couldn't make any noticeable changes, but with his hair, he was rather quickly able to test some of his new theories. Just a couple of days later he was able to change his hair to a bright red, and he was already working on making the transformation smoother and quicker.

It was after another month had passed after Harrys initial discovery of his power that he reached a new milestone, one he had been working towards all the while.. He was now able to grow out his hair a foot in only about ten minutes, and he could change its color in about a minute, depending on what he was changing it to, although a bright crimson always seemed the easiest for him, apart from his naturally coal shaded locks. He could also change the shape and lay of his hair; anything from straight, standing up, curly, his natural rats nest, or even poofy, and many variations in between. It was harder to judge an amount of time for them, but just being able to have the variety Harry now had was enough for now.

Harry wasn't sure when he came up with the idea, but he had had it for at least a couple weeks. It wasn't particularly well though out, now was it even necessarily a good idea. But like it was with some ideas, this one had gotten into Harry's head, and just wouldn't leave him alone. It could have originated from one particularly nasty diatribe from Petunia about how Harry was growing up to be like his whore of a mother. It could have been when he found the little girl clothes one weekend he had spent with Ms. Figg when the Dursleys had left him there during their outing to an amusement park. It could have been just the sheer loneliness of his life that he felt he need other people or he would have merely gone mad. But whatever the reason, Harry was determined to be successful in his quest for friends.

So in Harrys ratty little backpack, under a couple of workbooks, some chewed on pencils, his hand mirror, and his "lunch" of a bruised apple, he stowed the blouse, skirt, and loafers, and headed off to school. He was chased by Dudley several times, even though he ultimately escaped every time, he was sneered at by one of the teachers who he counted among the gossiping teachers. Harry had a normal sized lunch generously added to by some pilfered bits of bag lunches from other children, and managed to hide away for a bit to practice his transformation power. All in all it managed to be a pretty average day for Harry, but it was what happened to him after school that really mattered.

After School let out, Harry flew out the door, making his way to one of his many hiding spots in the neighborhood. Normally used to escape Dudley and his thuggish friends, the spot behind some trees, unseen from the road was now being used as a changing room. Switching clothes to the rather plain white blouse and thin skirt, while simultaneously growing and changing his hair was an interesting bit of multitasking, but Harry got the job done. His hair changed from its somewhat short black spiky tangled mess to a straight dark crimson that went past his shoulders, and it definitely helped his disguise. The aggravating part of the disguise however was that the girlish loafers were a better fit for his feet than the taped up sneakers he already wore.

After completing his transformation, Harry stowed his ugly loose clothes into his backpack, and placed it in a nook that likely only he knew about, and cautiously made his way to the nearby park. Harry knew that so long as Dudley was around, that Harry Potter would never truly be able to have friends. And for that reason, Dudley loved following Harry around when the bespectacled boy was not at home doing chores, and Dudley had a talent for making people miserable. The additional part was that Dudley rarely bothered with girls, due to the fact that some of the few times he had truly gotten into trouble at all had been because he had tortured several neighborhood girls to the point of crying, and angry fathers had come and yelled at him.

So Harry knew that if he were to 'disappear', Dudley would be almost guaranteed to never bother any girls to find his cousin, and Harry would have safety in anonymity and a new slate to start from in his desire to make friends. Harry did end up succeeding in making his first real friends as well, even if they didn't know who 'Lily' really was. It took a couple weeks however, there were even many days where Harry would go to a park, and find nobody his own age, or the ones he did find were already solidified groups of friends that didn't want new kids intruding on their games. But one day he had been rocking himself back and forth on a swing in a nearby park, just enjoying the quiet, and feeling of safety he felt in his disguise, when he was roused from his musings. 'Lily' looked up to see that apparently there was two girls who had been trying to get his attention for some time, if the impatient tapping of one of the girls feet was any indication.

One of the girls was blonde and had a sullen frown and a floral sundress on and wore sneakers, while the taller brunette was smiling and had on jeans and a t-shirt on it with a cartoon character "Hi there, wanna play with us?" said the brunette. She was pouncing on her toes, and seemed to be filled with unused energy, while her blonde companion was almost sulking. Harry nodded hesitantly to the girls, not trusting himself to talk at that moment. As much as he wanted to have friends to play with, another part of him just wanted to bolt from the playground and go and play with his powers in solitude. But knowing that he wanted friends more than pretty much anything else, he got off off the swing and followed the girls. After the trio got to a big tree, the brunette turned to the others and said," So we wanted to play jump rope, but its really hard with just the two of us, do you know how to play?" After Harry shook his head, the blonde rolled her eyes and started explaining how to twirl the rope, and taught him one of the rhymes they liked to sing when playing. Before Harry knew it it had been several hours, and he knew how to skip rope a bit, even if he was still quite bad at it. Amanda, the brunette was a ball of energy and constantly came up with new ideas for games and rules. Sam, the blonde, was a sarcastic girl with 3 older brothers, but she was fun, and constantly tried to get 'Lily' to talk, trying to get 'her' out of 'her' shell. Part of 'Lily's' shyness was explained away with 'her' being home-schooled, as Harry explained it, but other than that, Harry enjoyed learning the new games, and the feeling of camaraderie, and sheer fun he was having. One of the best parts was that it didn't end, Harry met with Sam and Amanda many times over the next few months, and it never slowed down. What had originally been just the duo of Amanda and Sam, became the trio of Amanda, Sam, and 'Lily'.And it was the happiest Harry had ever been in his entire 6 and a half years of life. Before he had never had a friend, and now he had two he could see pretty much whenever he wanted to. He was getting more food through his various means, and even if it still wasn't enough, it was better than it had been. So by the end of Harry's year 2, it had been 9 months since he had learned about his power.

Harry was getting to be quite good with his gift. One of the games Harry like to play was looking into a mirror and cycling his hair through as many colors as he could. At one point he wrote out his own name on the top of his head with different colors, and it was a neat trick, even if he couldn't think of a way for it to be useful. Harry still had trouble changing other parts of his body, but he was getting better changing his eye color, and his nose and fingernails shape and color. But the summer before his 7th birthday, was when Harry discovered a new gift. 'Lily' had been to the Library for the very first time with Amanda and Sam, and was on 'her' way back to the Dursley home, thinking of a way to get 'her' Aunts signature, so that 'she' could get a Library card. 'She' must have been so involved with her plotting, that 'she' never noticed that she had obviously taken a wrong turn. It was only shortly later that Harry realized that he had no idea where he was, and started to get worried. Twisting and turning through the streets, Harry searched for a landmark, or street he recognized, but he had no luck, it was almost half an hour later when The sun set and it started getting dark. The fact that Harry was supposed to be home making dinner for his family was the last thing on his mind, He was more concerned about some of the horror stories that Aunt Petunia had told him, about what people on the street liked doing to bratty little children who didn't appreciate what they had, and even if Harry didn't believe half of what he had been told by her, It was still enough for him to be terrified. Harry eventually passed by a pub in his wandering however, when an obviously already inebriated man stumbled out of the building. Harry wasn't a stranger to drunk men, but it was hardly a positive light, considering that his Uncle Vernon always smelled heavily of bourbon when he punished Harry enough for their to be bruises and welts left. That was in fact one of the first useful things Harry had discovered for his transformation power, was making the bruises and welts the same color as the rest of his skin.

So when the man stumbling out of the pub with an arm thrown out, Harry felt a burst of adrenaline and terror, and thrust his arm out to try to protect himself, hoping beyond hope for the man to just go away. And Harry's wish was soon granted when the man was briefly lifted into the air and flew back a couple feet onto his back. Harry gaped for a couple moments before he flew away from the scene, running as fast as he possibly could, speed that had been earned from fleeing Dudley and his gang, and from playing games with Sam and Amanda. Harry ran for almost 15 minutes before he found his way back to a route he often took to go to a grocer that his Aunt often sent him to. Only once Harry was on his way home did he change back into his normal form and become calm enough to think back onto what had happened. Harry thought back over what had happened over and over in his mind trying to make sense of it, before he realized that he had felt 'the pull' that he did whenever he used his transformation power. Harry pondered over the strange occurrence before realizing that maybe 'the pull' was where his power came from, and that changing his occurrence, and maybe the push he had just got rid of the drunk with were merely aspects of his power.

When Harry got home he was smacked around by his aunt for a couple minutes for being home so late, but Harry was lucky that Vernon would be late and he would have some extra time to cook dinner. But even when at home, Harry's mind was a million miles away, even as he simultaneously cooked and stole and snuck away food from the kitchen, and "taste tested. Harry knew that if he had two completely unrelated powers, even if they shared the same source, that he could have even more like the transformation power, it would take a long time to be able to properly use, and that was something that Harry had a determination to succeed in.

So as the days and weeks passed, Harry played with his new power. It didn't take quite as long for harry to gain an understanding of his new gift as his transformation power did, but only being able to lift a feather with his newly determined telekinesis was frustrating. pushing things away from himself, and pulling them towards him was simpler, but balancing them in an effort to keep items levitating was a new experience in control. But Harry got enough control in a couple months to eventually use it in his endeavors to obtain the never ending supply of food he needed to train and use his powers and remain healthy.

When Harry wasn't pulling food or money straight to him with his new power, he would knock something over, or a Telly would 'magically' turn on and he would just happen to be poised to take something from the now distracted people. So even though he was still practicing the powers he already had, he now gained a basic mastery over the two main powers that he possessed, even though he was far from done with his work on them.

Harry was starting school again, and was ready to explore his powers and see what else he could possibly do. Harry had two options available, he could continue waiting for something to happen to him, like the last two times, and try to recreate it, or Harry could create something from scratch, or at least try to see if it was possible to do so. Harry had a limited creative sense however, something he had learned from playing with Sam and Amanda. So even if Harry came up with a couple good ideas, it would be easier to see if he could try and recreate something someone else had thought of first. Maybe he could even find out what exactly the origin of his powers was in the process if he was lucky. And Harry knew exactly what he needed to do in his quest to create new powers.

After he had thought about it for a few days, Harry came up with an acceptable plan to reach his goal, which was to get a library card. Harry came home one day 'upset and morose', with a Test with a 0% on it. He required a signature on it from his Aunt Petunia, to show she had seen his poor marks. It wasn't very difficult to do poorly on the test, he had already been purposefully doing worse than he would have without any outside interference, and his new teacher while fair, didn't particularly care for Harry due to his poor reputation which was only strengthened by his past teachers poor opinions.

Aunt Petunia was not very comforting with Harry's poor grade. In fact she was gleeful that Harry was doing horridly in school, and she even enjoyed taunting him about what a failure he was just like his parents. But to Harry, even if the barbed words hurt, they powered the resolve within him to never be as hateful or normal as his relatives. So after Harry endured a half an hour rant from his aunt about his lack of potential, ruining the family name, and how much of a freak he was, he was sent off to do his many chores of the day. Being able to lift things with his powers, and push them, was already proving to be a large boost to the speed in which he completed his chores, and Harry knew he would only grow more efficient in its use. After Harry sped through his chores, doing most of them just well enough to not be punished, he ran to a nearby park. Taking his Aunts Signature with him, and a notebook that Harry had "found" just for this purpose, The boy started first by analyzing the signature, then filling up several pages of the notebook up with his attempts at replicating the signature. It was late that night when Harry came home, his hand cramping, but secure in the knowledge that he could forge a decent impersonation of his Aunts signature.

The next day Harry turned in the failed test that had the mark of his Aunts acknowledgement of his poor grade, and proceeded to resume his above average grades. After school, Harry went to the library with his fake signed permission slip for a library card and entered into a world that was unlike any other that Harry knew about. Despite the fact that Harry could already harness an inhuman power, and did things that Harry wouldn't have thought possible otherwise, the worlds that he discovered in the books he glued himself to were more fantastic and wonderful than anything he could think of. Harry did not restrict himself to books either, comics were something that he would always read when he could, the small selection at the library, the collections that Samantha's older brother had, and the ones he could find at bookstores and on the Internet. And Harry's adoption into the world of popular media didn't start and stop with written works, he was immersed into music, movies, video games and television shows. There were limits to what Harry could practice however. Without a reliable way to heal himself, he didn't want to do something stupid like try to learn how to heal himself using his powers. One of the first things he did try though was try to shoot lightning out of his hands. Force lightning, lightning Jutsu, lightning spells, and a million and a half different versions of the same idea all seemed to make it a good idea. Harry didn't know what the source of his power was, but it seemed like a good idea to try and use a safe, more general ability, rather than some risky or specific power, no matter how cool some of them were.

Harry had so many possible avenues of exploration, but he knew focusing his learning to a certain area would be more advantageous that it otherwise would be if he spread himself too thin. But one source of inspiration was so attention grabbing that he had to focus on it first. Star Wars. It was an extremely interesting Science fiction peace, but the best part was that it had monk like warriors of peace that already had an ability that almost perfectly mimicked his own. Harry didn't know if he was using the force, but it was a possibility. He could be a force-sensitive with some shape shifting alien blood. It would explain why his Aunt always said he was a freak like his parents. Well it wasn't a perfect hypothesis, but it was a fun day dream at the very least.

So along with the shape-shifting and telekinesis he already had, Harry tried to use the source of power he had inside of himself, and similar to how he used it to change parts of his body, he would try to make himself run faster or jump higher. He had considered trying to recreate the Jedi mind-trick, but telling people to do something they normally wouldn't do was a recipe for punishment when, not if he failed. So for several months until the winter break, Harry attempted to create these new powers from scratch. After a couple weeks Harry started to get a bad case of static shock, and by a month in Harry was able to create sparks and a small current between his two fingers. The down side was that his hands felt numb afterwards which bothered him, and he wasn't sure if it was a lack of control causing it, or something he wasn't understanding about what he was doing. As for his running and jumping, Harry had noticed some results, but after getting rather excited that he was succesfully using his source to make him faster and more agile, but he realized that it was just as likely that he had been running and jumping around so much lately, that he had just gotten that much more athletic. Not that it was a bad thing, Harry was rather pleased with the physical improvements, instead of a spiritual/magic/chakra/force/mana/etc.. improvement, even if it was not necessarily what he had been what he was looking for. While he wasn't giving up on the possibility, he would put it on the back-burner so he could find more immediate results.

Harry was thrilled with the success of his electricity manipulation, it verified the idea he had about creating powers from scratch, and he was ready to spread out into other areas. But the problem that Harry had, was with school, chores, finding ways to get more food, practicing his existing powers, spending time with Amanda and Samantha, and reading, Harry had a severe lack of time. So after considering his options, Harry came to the obvious conclusion. Shadow clones.

In the Manga Naruto, there was a technique that was called the Shadow clone technique, or in Japanese, Kage Bunshin Jutsu. What it did, was take the native energy source, and created independently thinking clones of the creator. What made them so beneficial to Harry was, that not only could they think for themselves, but they could use most of the same abilities as the creator, and would return their memories to the creator once they had 'dispelled' themselves. The main problem was that in the Manga they had come from,it was described as a dangerous technique that required a very large of energy. The minor problem was that the clones were rather fragile, but Harry wasn't planning on them being in any situations that would result in broken bones, or equal damage.

Harry had no clue how much energy he had, and he didn't know know a way to determine it either. There were different methods to increase the available amount of energy a person had from different sources. Harry no longer thought that he was using the force, even if he was able to use some of the powers from Star Wars. Knowing that Harry manipulated a source within himself closed off any possibilities of groups where the users channeled external sources of energy. So one of the approaches Harry was going to use was Naruto's method to increasing the available energy within the body, by working out and studying. However Harry also was going to use the theory he had, that his source of power could be strengthened like a muscle, by working it often and harder when he could. Of course working out both his body and his powers would be incredibly draining, so Harry knew he would have to focus on getting food and sleeping more than he already was. The problem with that meant less time with his friends, less time reading, and less time exploring new powers in exchange for working his already established powers until he could feel his source empty.

Every day after school, Harry would rush home, complete any chores that his Aunt wanted him to complete, quickened by his healthier body, and telekinesis. After getting the annoying chores out of the way, Harry would either wheedle a 'snack' out of his aunt, or steal some food from the house, a couple heels of bread, a stale piece of cooked meat, healthy things that the Dursleys would buy to look health conscious at the grocers and then ignore once home. After taking the food that he could, Harry would go to the park and start lifting sticks, rocks, anything that could look heavy. Where before, Harry would work on his technique and control, making something float steadily and in interesting patterns, or increasing the speed in which they moved, he was now lifting heavier and heavier things which would quickly tire him out. When Harry started he could lift things roughly weighing 4-5 kilos, By the time Spring had come around, and Harry would be able to lift things reaching 20 kilos. And Harry could notice the difference in his powers. In comparison where Harry could only make sparks when trying to make electricity, he could now send a small 'zapper' as Harry would call it, hitting something up to a foot in front of him. The only problem was that now it was more difficult to control how the electricity acted, and where it would go. The same applied to Harry's transformation power. While he found he could affect different places on his body, easier, It was more difficult to control, and his speed either stayed the same or made minute decreases.

But by the time April came around Harry had reached a point in time where he felt confident he could at least attempt the technique he wanted, the infamous Shadow Clone technique. Filling himself with ill-gotten food, Harry focused on making a copy of himself, and holding his hands in the cross shape used in the comics, the young boy pushed as much of his energy out of his body as he could. For a moment Harry felt himself be crushed with self-doubt that it would work, but it soon passed. Harry quickly reassured himself, that not only could it work, but it would! And while such a thing may have never been ordinarily possible according to known rules, Harrys willpower and belief helped the young boy fill the gaps in his knowledge on how he could have created such a technique otherwise. Falling to one knee in exertion, Harry pushed the last bit of available energy into the technique and fell to his hands. Breathing hard, Harry was thinking over what must have gone wrong when he heard. "Well this is strange."


	3. Details

**AN: Thank you for the support of my first story. If you have corrections or ideas/advice for a new writer, please P.M. me, I will be happy to at least read it, and fix any corrections I can. I'm more focused on writing a quality piece, so unfortunately unless my writing pace increases drastically, I wont post exceedingly often. I don't own Harry Potter, but I bet you already knew that.**

**Also, I'd like to say that although I had some troubles writing this chapter, I got it out and here you are. Please tell me what you think of my attempt to use the scene separators. **

-Late Spring 2008 (after making a clone for the first time)

* * *

It was just as if looking into a mirror, even if Harry knew he looked better than the clone. The moment Harry had stopped freaking out at creating a new power, he had started experimenting. After poking the clone several times, and viewing it from all angle, he had concluded that not only was the clone solid, but every detail of the Clone was wonderfully detailed and realistic. When done satisfying his curiosity about the clones corporeal form and the detail involved in the creation, Harry realized that although he had spent a long time getting to this point, he didn't know what to do now that he had achieved gaining a new power. The original looked at the clone for a while trying to figure out what to do. Eventually Harry told the clone to create a new disguise other than 'Lily', and had watched amazed as the clone not only changed his hair shape and color and length, but It also grew a slightly larger nose and grew several inches, something that the original was still unable to do. The disguise looked rather odd however, but Harry, with the clone's help and a mirror, created a new acceptable disguise.

Satisfied with progress he had finally made, and anxious to see if he would truly receive the clones memories, Harry punched the clone as hard as he could to dispel it. Only to cry out in pain as both he and the clone fell to the floor holding their respective hand and head. Only after a few minutes rolling around on the cold ground waiting for the dull pain to disappear from his hand did Harry finally get up and glare at the groaning clone. It was only as Harry opened his mouth to berate the annoyingly solid clone, when It disappeared in a poof of smoke. That was the last thing that Harry saw before getting a piercing headache and passed out.

* * *

When Harry came to his senses, he realized that he could recall the clones memories and grinned in success. It was only after Harry had reveled in the success of his new technique that Harry turned his attention to his surroundings. Harry soon found himself in a place that defied all laws of physics and pretty much everything he had learned to expect of the world. At first it appeared as he looked up at the sky to be a giant white abyss going on forever. As he continued staring up at what should have been the sky, he watched colors and small lights flashing across pure white in his vision. As disconcerting as it may have been to look at, it was also quite beautiful in its own way. The amorphous blobs of color created a kaleidoscope effect against the pure white background. Harry just watched the colors for a while as he laid on his back wherever he was, trying to understand where he was. Eventually the young Harry Potter realized that staring into space was hardly being productive and pushed himself up and took a look around.

The width of the room was mostly the same as the height of it was, but now it was simpler to see the limits of the miles wide room he was in. Harry walked around for a while, aimlessly, wondering where exactly he was. It was unlike anything Harry had ever seen, a huge white cavern of lights. It was beautiful in a way, and completely alien, yet somehow familiar. After a couple minutes of observation Harry noticed that despite the chaos, the blobs all moved in bizarre, yet set paths, never moving through each other, and only rarely touching.

It did not take long before Harry bumped into one of the blobs of color, this one a pale blue. The exact moment that Harry touched the orb he remembered a summer afternoon spent with Samantha playing a game of tag and hopscotch. It was bizarre watching the memory, unable to control what happened, forced to observe the happenings from an outsiders point of view. After the memory ended, Harry touched several memories, enough to figure out that the colors of the orbs correlated to the memories they held and how he felt about them. He also quickly realized that the black orbs held memories that he would rather not re-experience.

Harry still didn't know where he was, but it was simple enough to realize what the place was. Harry had somehow ended up in a repository of sorts of memories, a giant white warehouse of his experiences. Not knowing what to do, or how to leave this new location, Harry decided he might as well experiment. Harry turned his attention to one of the nearby orbs, and using his skill with telekinesis, moved the orb around.

Harry played with the orbs for a bit, before he eventually caused a light green orb he had been controlling to touch another light green orb he had brought nearby for this very purpose. When the two touched, there was a small vibration between the two, and they started to orbit each other in an odd elliptical orbit. When he got an orb to touch the ground however, It stopped trying to float away. It was only after Harry had been doing this, and other experiments for what he considered to be around a half an hour, that he realized he felt almost as good as he did when he had arrived. It was definitely not the tiredness Harry would typically expect from using his powers for so long. Concentrating his power within himself, Harry crossed his fingers and yelled out "Shadow clone" trying to recreate the feeling he had used earlier to create said clone.

It was a poor decision in retrospect, taking a toll on Harrys barely recovered body. Luckily for Harry, the boy found himself once again looking at a mirror like replica of himself, observing the orbs. Already knowing what to do, the Clone merely gave a vague wave to his creator and started moving the orbs around, making a connection to either the ground or another orb/memory every minute or two. Harry watched for a moment before growing restless and wishing to leave. As if an answer to Harry's thoughts, a door appeared on the nearest wall to him, and wanting to leave, Harry made haste to reach the door. Even if Harry should have been cautious about mysterious appearing doors, he wasn't, and quickly threw it open and went through.

* * *

For the second time that day, Harry came to lying on the ground, and this time he was covered with mud and leaves. He was hungry, cold, damp and dirty, and ravenous with hunger. Not the greatest way to wake up Harry had experienced. Harry stumbled home, and after making sure he had scraped off as much mud as he could entered the Dursley home, and moved quickly to his cupboard under the stairs. Harry dried himself off a bit with a rag he had under his cot and collapsed into strange dreams and restless sleep. The next day Harry was still low on energy and spent the day resting and finding food to eat, doing only the minimum on chores and schoolwork, not enough energy to even make use of his powers except for the most basic of purposes..

* * *

The next day Harry felt much better and decided it was time to experiment. Since there was no school that day, Harry went out to a park he often practiced in, and after walking a bit into a sheltered area, Harry made a clone. It was slightly easier than the first time, but still nearly drove the boy to his knees. For a couple moments Harry panted in place, trying to gather his breath after using so much energy. When done, Harry looked up to see the clone already walking away to do what Harry had planned for him to do.

It was apparent that since Harry had made the clone already knowing what He wanted it to do, the clone did not require instructions, which was good to know. Even if Harry had made the technique based off of what He had read, Harry had no real idea if It would work the same.. Harry watched the clone walk off to start looking for odd jobs to do, already employing the somewhat ugly disguise from the other day. Harry was unsure of how he would react to the receiving the clones today, but he was hopeful, as he started trying to conjure a flame in his hand. Focusing on consuming the leaf he was holding on fire, was tiresome but he kept up at it, seeing a whisp of smoke at several points. By the end of the day, Harry was exhausted, and went to his cupboard before waiting for the clone to dissipate.

It luckily wasn't as bad as Harry had expected when the clone dissipated. While it was a heady near painful feeling, it came and went, and Harry 'remembered' what the clone had done. Harry knew about the weeding job and helping an older woman move some things to a shed. It wasn't much, but there was a little bit of money now hidden away in one of Harry's hidey-holes. Satisfied with his accomplishments of the day, Harry went to sleep blissfully.

* * *

Not much of real interested in the following months after Harrys 're'-discovery of the Shadow Clone, but it was certainly a busy time. Harry went to school, dealt with inhumane amounts of chores, spent time with Amanda and Sam, and he read. And did Harry ever read. It didn't matter the subject anymore, Harry read books of whatever he could get his hands on, and with a library card, it was a lot. When Harry wasn't using his clone to make money for food and other items, It would often be reading or practicing powers right with his creator.

The clone was certainly doing a lot of chores however. 'Andrew', was slightly infamous around the neighborhood; painting fences and sheds, mowing lawns, cleaning pools, cleaning areas, or any other odd job he could take. In fact during one of Harry's uncles rants, he asked why Harry couldn't be more productive like "that Andrew boy" was. Of course upon hearing that, Harry had to cover his mouth with his hand and bite his tongue to keep from laughing at his Uncles comment.

The chore completing clone was a godsend to Harry however. Not only was the power intensive technique allowing his power to increase, but with all of the food Harry was now able to afford and eat, He had undergone a minor growth spurt. Harry would no longer be the shortest boy in his class fortunately, and completing his chores, voluntary or not, felt easier for the not as small boy. In addition to his growth spurt, Harry took up running, and often would play football, and other sports, (when Dudley was not preventing Harry from joining in at least.) Being physically fit was important to the heroes in so many of the stories he read, and Harry wanted to be like the ones who helped shape him more than the Dursley's ever did.

* * *

Before he knew it, Harry had turned 8, and was about to enter a new year of school. It had been 3 years since he had discovered his powers. It was indescribable how much they had changed his life. Yes he still lived with his relatives in a cupboard, but he had hobbies now, good food, friends, and something that made him interesting and unique, apart from the scar on his head. Harry knew that most of what he had was the result of tear inducing practice and concentration filled with boredom. Harry thought however that he had been given these powers for a reason. In fact not pushing himself to his limits would be a waste, and Harry had it driven into his head by his relatives that he shouldn't be wasteful. Not to say that the Dursleys listened to their own advice.

Harry had collected a good amount of powers he was training himself in using, coming up with games and exercises to gain control and power with them. Making small rocks go through an obstacle course, lifting heavy things, trying to hold up and move as many different objects as he could concentrate on were just some of the things he used to practice his telekinesis. Harry had his clones, and he practiced his transformation power as well; along with learning how to make electricity, fire, and he had some success walking up different surfaces, although he was using his hands and feet at the moment.

But Harry's adventures to create new powers had many failures and lesser successes, which he would try not to think about. Moving water was either incredibly difficult, or impossible, as was manipulating earth, although he had worked less on the latter ability. Harry couldn't turn himself into an animal, but in trying to do so, had learned of the many uncomfortable and awkward places he could grow hair. His continued attempts at using his powers to move faster and jump higher had showed results, but they were small. Flying had shown no results, as did several of the Dragonball techniques. Summoning a zanpakuto (a sort of spiritual sword) had shown to be rather pointless as well.

* * *

It was several weeks into the new school year when Harry noticed that the headaches had disappeared from when the clone dispelled for the day. At first Harry wasn't sure what it meant, but he quickly hypothesized (having read recently about the scientific theory) that it meant he was becoming accustomed to the foreign memories being 'downloaded' into his brain. It wasn't that he did not have other ideas, it was just that seemed most likely at the moment. It could be that the power was merely stressful once beginning to use it, and eased with time, or his larger amount of 'power' to use his power was simplifying it, as well as some of the extra control he had gained over some of his powers. Of course in Harry's case, there wasn't much he could do in the way of research except for reading fantasy and Science fiction books. And he could tell his clones his results, but they either already knew the results or didn't care because they were mimicries of himself and it wouldn't matter if they knew or not once they dispelled.

Learning the clone technique was only part of the first of three goals for himself that Harry had made. Developing and practicing powers was the larger goal that developing the clone fell under. But Harry had had two other large goals for himself. One was less obvious, but one was rather apparent if one were to think on it. Harry wanted freedom. Freedom from the Dursleys most specifically. Harry didn't want to sleep in a cold cramped cupboard under the stairs. He didn't want to steal and do odd jobs for food. Harry hated many things about living at the Dursley home. So it was Harrys most important goal to find a way away from the suffocating presence of the Dursleys. If he could not do that, Harry would at least want to find a way for it to be more bearable.

The third goal that Harry had made for himself was a more recent one, and one that promised to be the most rewarding of the three goals Harry had made for himself. Harry wanted to learn how his powers worked, and he wanted to invent. Harrys thirst for discovering how things worked didn't just "appear" overnight, it had been developed over a long period of time. While practicing with his powers it was common for the young boys concentration to waver, which was part of how Harry came to be so skilled in multi-tasking. But when Harrys concentration was not purely on using his powers, he would be trying to understand how he was using them. He knew that the stories and comics he had read were all fiction, and had little to no base in reality.

Harrys desire to invent had arisen partly from some of his favorite stories. Anakin Skywalker, Richard Reeds, Tony Stark, Kato, Q, Bruce Wayne and Peter Parker; all were some of his inspirations that with or without super powers, showed that inventions and intelligence could triumph over brawn and recklessness.

Harry enjoyed trying to use science to explain how his powers worked. Harry had even bought a cheap white costume laboratory jacket, and wore it sometimes when he knew nobody would see him in it. Harry couldn't measure the power he was using, but like he had in the past, he could measure how much the things he could lift weighed. He could see how fast his hair or nails grew, or how quickly he could change the color of his skin, a new development in his transformation power.

* * *

Harry wasn't sure how to know when he would be able to make a second clone, so keeping in mind that he could lift a roughly 23 kilo rock for about five minutes when he could make his 1st clone, he could likely make a second clone when he could lift a 46 kilo rock. Or two 23 kilo rocks. With some of the money he had saved up, Harry purchased a cheap scale to weigh the rocks he used, and figured out how much he could lift. Once he lifted the heaviest rock he could, he found it was 40 kilos. It had only been 5 months since he created his first clone. He had reached this point much faster than when he had started working his magic as much as he could, It had originally taken about 8 months to lift 18 kilos more than when he had started. Maybe making a clone daily helped him increase his reserves of power? It was hard to tell, too many variables to be sure, and most experiments he could think of to verify would impede any improvement he could make.

Shrugging off all of the thoughts he had on the subject, Harry decided it was time to try out a power he had been thinking about trying to create for a while, teleportation. It wasn't hard to imagine why it would be so cool to have the ability to move about at will. Especially when gathering things he owned from all of his assorted hidey-holes, it would make it much faster. It would also allow his clones to do jobs with less time spent on going from one to another. There was also the fact that if there was an emergency, especially with a particularly violent relative or animal, he would be able to escape much more easily if need be.

So knowing that he had a clone off working to help keep him fed, Harry focused on the now familiar source of power inside himself, and to make it move him elsewhere. Focusing on the spot he had already decided on, Harry put all of his focus on that spot, imagining himself just appearing there.

'CRACK' a loud bang disturbed the clearing Harry was in, some of the birds and smaller animals fleeing the area. Harry wasn't sure if he should be elated or depressed. It had only taken him about 10 minutes to get an entirely new power, yet It was only barely functional. There was just no way he could announce his arrival every time he used his power, Harry couldn't think of a better way to reveal his powers. While originally Harry didn't want to have people know about them to protect himself from the Dursleys, he now didn't think it was a good idea for anyone to know about them. Ever.

Despite his misgivings, Harry knew teleporting would be a useful, if not necessary power for himself to have, so the young boy got to work practicing, hoping to figure out a way to make it quieter. Besides, it wouldn't be as fun if the power was just given to him, he needed to hone and master these abilities. Harry spent the rest of the day practicing his teleporting, and while he was quite a bit faster with it, it was still the same volume, which was aggravating. Not to mention that when teleporting, in whatever direction Harry was looking at the beginning, would be where he was facing when he 'popped' to wherever he was going. Harry had a lot of work to do on yet another power of his.

* * *

Summer 2008~

It was fortunate timing for Harry that he finally reached a point where he had enough energy to make and maintain two clones within several weeks of 'discovering' teleporting. In fact, it was almost exactly two years after he had discovered his oft-used shape-shifting ability. So one late summer day, Harry went to one of the areas he used to practice, and focusing on his clone technique, pushed twice as much as he normally did into it.

Needless to say Harry was quite pleased when two replicas of himself came into existence. Harry was quite tired at this point, but not as much as when he had first created a clone, having a better idea of how to form and channel his energy for this ability. Upon creation, the first clone quickly transformed and went off to do some errands and chores around the neighborhood for Harrys minimal source of income. However the creator and second clone quickly got to work creating a new disguise for it to use.

After creating a blonde, and wider version of Harry, the clone went off to the Library, intent on reading as much as he could, specifically different sciences and maths. It wasn't that they were fun subjects, but Harry was partially intent on finding an explanation for his abilities, but also because some of it was awesome. In fact Harry took great pleasure in finding shortcuts and tricks for math, 'sticking it' to the problems. With both of the clones gone, Harry quickly devoured some of the lunch he had brought with him, and once finished, resumed trying to figure out how to teleport quietly.

When Harry had finally collapsed into his cot that night, he prepared himself for the backlash of the foreign memories that were now daily. It hadn't hurt for a while with the one clone, but with two now, he wasn't going to be optimistic. At exactly 9:00 that night, as usual the clones dispersed themselves. In the moments between the dispersal and the eventual blackout, Harry had a moment of clarity that he should have had the clones disperse with a minute or two in between.

* * *

Harry came to once again in the white expanse he now referred to as his mind-scape, referring to a comic book he had read with something similar. After a moment, Harry started to wander the obviously better organized field of memories. After looking at a couple of memories, curious about what their colors and shades meant, Harry found the clone he had made during his last visit, some months before. While Harry was rather surprised that It was still around, he had some curiosity satisfied. Even though Harry had been busy the last 5 months, he had for the first week or so wondered when, or even if he would get the memories of the clone in his head.

Harry asked the clone to dispel after watching it finish up rather skillfully anchor a memory. It was once the clone had dispelled, that Harry learned that he could get a headache in what he assumed was his own head. After shaking off the dull ache in his noggin, Harry found more memories around him, even if it was much less that he would have originally expected from 5 months of a clones memories. Harry made 2 more clones to replace the one just dispelled, and then went off to one of the sections he knew about. Having all of the organization clones memories gave Harry a couple of insights into how this world worked.

There was a section in the center where new memories formed, although they had started lately to form where there were similar memory types. However the area where Harry was heading was where the few memories of the mindscape were placed. Coincidentally it was also where a majority of the new memories had just formed. After reaching the memory he was looking for, Harry immersed himself into the memory several times to make sure he could recreate the feeling if need be. After leaving the memory, Harry went through several more memories before finding the right one. After having viewed the two memories of the incidents where he had accidentally entered the mindscape, Harry was fairly sure he understood how he did it, and was prepared to try to recreate it.

Harry once again left through a door to the real world, waking up the following morning. That day, after making the two clones, one doing chores at the Dursley's, and then around the neighborhood, and the other clone trying to learn how to teleport quieter. But the original Harry was diving in and out of his mindscape, learning just how to do it. It took him an hour of trying to do it, but he succeeded in his attempt, and it only got easier every time. After several hours, Harry was confident he could do it again whenever he might need to, and left to go to the movies with Amanda and Sam.

* * *

February 2009~

From that day forward, Harry always had his clones dispel themselves with a 30 second break in between, just to make sure he wouldn't knock himself out. Not to say that it always succeeded. His clones 'accidentally' both thought that they were the first one to dispel several times over the course of the next several months, but once Harry reviewed the alien memories, he knew his clones had a trickster streak to them. Which in retrospect meant that Harry himself did as well, since the clones were technically himself.

Over the months Harry had continued reading through science and maths books, and trying to learn how to silently teleport, along with developing his other powers. Harry was finally putting on some weight which he was happy about, and he was the healthiest he had ever been. If Dudley chased him now, he would be in for a disappointment, because Harry was quite fast. Dudley however had for the most part found other people to torture and tease, considering how elusive Harry was. Harry mostly had his transformation power, his teleportation, and speed to thank for that.

During the months since the second clones creation, Harry had also switched his scientific study away from the introductions to biology and anatomy it had originated, and veered it into the realm of realm of mechanics and physics. Of course, Harry was 8, so he barely understood half of the words used, but with a dictionary, and a set of introductory guides into the subject, he was able to make some headway. Chemistry was confusing, but luckily, it was primarily memorization at this point, so Harry could deal with it. Not only that, but with some of the extra money he was buying everything from toys to toasters, trying to figure out how they worked. It was slow, and Harry would have been completely lost without the internet, and owners manuals.

* * *

Harry however was in a crossroads concerning something. He didn't know if he should continue developing his current powers, or if he should create new ones. Harry currently was only happy with the progress of two of his powers, his transformation power, and his telekinesis power. Harry could currently change his hairs length at a rate of a foot in 20 seconds, and had a growing collection of styles and colors it could be. Harry could change the color of his skin to a degree, change his ears and nose somewhat. Harry was currently trying to change his height, but it was difficult. While Harry could only lift about a 55 kilo rock, he had quite a good amount of control. Taking an idea from star wars, Harry had started trying to screw and unscrew objects together with just his telekinesis. He read books without touching them, merely holding them up and flipping pages with a thought.

Apart from those two powers though, he still had a lot to learn. Harry was trying to develop walking on walls, control of electricity and fire, and teleportation. It was slow going however. Harry couldn't walk on walls, but he could stand still on one if he concentrated hard. It was a good workout as well, because Harry ended up holding up the rest of his body against gravity as well when doing it. Harry could get a good burst of electricity going, and he could make a small fireball the size of a tennis ball if he needed to. Considering teleportation was his newest power however, it was lagging behind the other powers in terms of development.

Harry's age came through in this decision however, so Harry began figuring out some of the newer ideas he had. One of the things he thought would be cool was singing plants into shapes, and making flowers bloom. It may not be extremely useful, but it was cool. His other two powers he was planning on trying out were both useful. Becoming invisible, as well as reading peoples minds would be super cool. Harry had a many other ideas, but these were the ones he thought he should try now.

Becoming invisible was rather straight forward, and reading peoples minds would consist of a lot of people watching, and trying to mess around with his power until something worked, however, Harry wanted to try something different for singing plants into shape. Considering it was a talent usually used by elves in his stories, Harry thought it would be a good idea to learn an elvish language to try and to it, instead of just using English. This began Harry's second interest, along with inventing, learning languages.

Something about having several different ways to say the same things, just appealed to Harry. Besides that, every cool hero ended up speaking another language like it was nothing, something else that appealed to the unbeknownst to him now Harry was learning Tolkien Elvish, but he already had plans for several languages, including French and Japanese. but that was for the future, for now, Harry was trying to figure out the basic grammar and watching videos in the Library.

And with his ever busier schedule taking up his life, Harry dedicated the rest of the school year to keeping up his good grades, and preparing himself for a life of being a cool hero and awesome inventor.

**AN: Just to put in another small note, if Harry seems to be developing slowly in some areas, and quickly in others, its because as much as he would argue otherwise, he has troubles concentrating on something for too long, and a new power is almost always more interesting that an old one hes improving. If my Harry seems overpowered, Its because I want him to be. However I will be taking away some support he had in Cannon, as well as making the opponents he faces down the line more intelligent. Please PM or comment if you have thoughts or criticisms. I want to improve as a writer, and part of that is so it is a more enjoyable read for you.**


End file.
